comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Krystina Jordan
Eden Jorstad High School Student in San Francisco by day. Secret Speedy Superheroine Bullet by.. well when not in class. Don't ask, it gets complicated. Anyhow, she's new to the scene and looking to make a name for herself. Background Krystina Jordan was a fairly intelligent student all through school, scoring in the top one percent of school in most classes. She was even on the cheerleading squad for one year before she concentrated upon her studies for college. It was then she made a few good friends, including Cathy and Foxx. However, in the University she went to, Krystina would run into a few problems. Not from the studies, since she did very well, and she made friends with some of the professors in the college. It was the enemies she made. All it would take is jealousy of one student, Scott Derek, to turn things for the worse for Krystina. Not quite as intelligent as Krystina, he tried using politics to have her grades dropped. When he realized his charms weren't working, he resorted to more back-handed methods, such as sabotaging Krystina's experiments. In one such experiment, with Dr. Bennett in the lab, Scott did sabotage one such experiment with Krysti having to head to the bathroom with her friends, Cathy and Fox. Krysti went back early, and that is when the explosion happened. Scott was nowhere to be found, and Dr. Bennett was injured for a good few months. Krysti went to visit Dr. Bennett often in the hospital, but still kept up her grade point average, despite the malfunction. The explosion, however, didn't harm Krysti as much as it should have. Dr. Bennett was harmed more by falling debris, while Krysti was spared....or she seemed to. Soon after, the city started having reports of a Giant woman in the city, running to get out of it, or a small, flying woman seeking help. Now, she seeks to control her power as best she can, while helping the city, keeping her grades up and not cause destruction. Personality Krystina is a rather brilliant student and tries her best to keep her grades up in school. In fact, she's in the top 1 percentile in her university. She can analyze many things and try to assist as best she can. She's more of a support personality, at least at first. When she has to deal with things on her own, she can be surprising at the solutions she comes up with. Krystina is a very shy woman. She's not an extrovert by any means, and she sometimes prefers to be alone. She is very reluctant to make friends, because she's been hurt before and would rather not go through that again. However, when she does make friends, she has the gift of gab, and will try to help her friends, and protect them if she can. Her growth power embarasses her greatly, mostly because it draws attention to her. She prefers the shrink power for this very reason, so people won't notice her, plus it lets her fly. When she's not doing homework or generally doing something for school, she tends to enjoy video games, play roleplaying games online or read. She prefers fantasy games, or books that allow her to escape from reality if at all possible. Something that allows her to...not be herself for a while. She also prefers real-time Strategy games. She also enjoys cooking in her off time. Logs *TBA Gallery